


Baby, Your Ass Got Me Like

by Reyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Obsession, Candid Photography, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn
Summary: The obsession started off innocently enough.Okay, so it started off as a botched up Google search that led to a sick fascination when Damian realized there was a huge fanbase out there for Nightwing’s ass.





	Baby, Your Ass Got Me Like

The obsession started off innocently enough.

Okay, so it started off as a botched up Google search that led to a sick fascination when Damian realized there was a huge fanbase out there for Nightwing’s ass.

There were blogs. Numerous blogs that featured nothing but submitted photos from various onlookers of Nightwing in action with blurred closeups of his flexed glutes. Most of the pictures were pathetic and didn’t really show much, but whoever ran this particular blog was an artist and took to redrawing the photos in stunning HD quality.

The redraws were rather inaccurate due to too much being left to the imagination, Damian later realized while out on a stakeout with the blogs’ star. He had long since grown bored with watching the building’s front and had unknowingly turned to watching Dick’s backside instead.

It was when Nightwing uncurled from his position for a quick stretch break that the impulse overtook Damian and he pulled out his phone. It was set to silent, but the auto-flash was unexpected.

“You better hope no one saw–”

The bang of a door in the not-so-distance cut Dick off from his reprimand and the two were forced to relocate for the night.

Whatever. It was worth it.

The anonymously submitted picture practically went viral within the superhero fan-based community. The artist who ran the redraw blog thanked the mysterious photographer profusely with lots of capslock wording and heavy gif usage. A few people argued it was fake. Either a really good photoshop or a cosplayer. A few overzealous fans argued it had to be taken by a fellow superhero who had discovered the blogs.

Only one person thought to question him on his official Twitter for Robin, asking if he had worked with Nightwing at all recently.

Through a wicked smirk, Damian replied back that he hadn’t, and even if he had, he certainly wouldn’t tell anyone due to the sensitivity of some of their missions.

From there, it became a new game for Damian. See how many – if any – pictures he could sneak of Nightwing before getting caught.

Some made it to the internet as more anonymous submissions to various blogs. Others never saw the light of day.

He had to apply several upgrades to his phone. A better night camera, for one. Instant access to the camera app. Encrypt the photos for when Nightwing tried to take the phone to delete them. Create a private cloud between his laptop and phone for the few times Nightwing actually was able to get in and wipe them.

Meanwhile, the online Superhero fanbase was exploding with excitement over the photos Damian provided. More and more people were growing curious as to who was taking the pictures, leading to more and more speculation that it was someone from the Birds of Prey team or one of the Robins – Red or Original; it was a source of war amongst the fandom.

The fun stopped for a while when Nightwing simply started confiscating his phone at the start of all patrols they went on together.

At least until Damian was able to secure a private shipment of new phones and hide them within his suit.

Watching Grayson’s head drop in defeat from his crouched position below Damian’s upside-down form when he heard the soft click of the camera had filled Damian with more satisfaction than he ever thought possible.

“Just how many of those do you even have on you?”

“And why would I ever divulge that piece of information?” Damian shot back, taking care to tuck the phone away before Grayson could turn and see where it was stored.

Nightwing promptly rolled onto his back, the whites of his domino mask narrowed in annoyance. “We need to talk.”

The Talk included an explanation on the importance of staying focused when patrolling, as well as the need for absolute secrecy, which meant bringing nothing that could lead to identification in the event of getting caught.

With his jaw stubbornly set and arms crossed, Damian bit out an, “Okay, Dad.” that led to Grayson placing his head in his hands and lamenting over the fear that he was turning into Bruce.

From there, Dick tried to fit back into his roll of laid back, understanding big brother that led him to asking questions that Damian had no intention of properly answering. And despite his vague, one-worded responses, Dick somehow managed to reach the conclusion that Damian was taking pictures while on their patrols to serve as a memoir of sorts for whoever the next Robin would be.

“What do you mean ‘next Robin’? I have no intention of dying again or letting anyone usurp my position!”

“You already hold the record for the oldest Robin by far. You plan on wearing that outfit until you’re twenty-five?” Nightwing challenged in amusement, cocking his hip and crossing his arms.

Damian petulantly shrank back. “Drake would have if I didn’t take it from him.”

Nightwing’s laugh signaled the end of their conversation.

Damian made it a point of upping his level of discretion with his photography after that, which meant fewer pictures were taken until his presence within the superhero fandom was nearly nonexistent.

But then a new anonymous photo appeared, taken from an angle far too close to have come from an innocent bystander. And the thing was, Damian wasn’t the one who had taken it.

Ire flooded through him that he wasn’t the only vigilante out there in on this game, and with a quick look at the photo’s background, he wasn’t the only person to reach the conclusion that the picture was taken at the Teen Titan Tower.

The Red Robin fandom was unbearable in their triumph.

For once, Damian was at a loss. He had no idea how to gain back arguable credit that he was the one taking all the pictures, short of compromising top secret information. Or making it a selfie, which would take far too much time to set up with how perceptive Grayson was getting to the camera.

Opportunity came barreling down the door when one of their missions together went slightly wrong and they found themselves under heavy artillery attack.

They managed to find a janitor’s closet to momentarily hide in, with Robin squished back against the supply shelves and Nightwing shielding him just in case they were found.

Despite the gravity of the situation, when Damian looked down, he knew resistance was futile. Because there was Nightwing’s perfectly formed butt mere centimeters away from his hips. The perfect shot to bring all photo credibility back to him.

Barely even daring to breathe, Damian reached into his utility belt to retrieve one of his phones. Carefully, he stretched up his arm to heighten the angle of the picture. As he lined up everything in the phone’s screen, an idea occurred to him. Obviously, Tim kept an eye on the Nightwing fandom. Which meant he, more than likely, knew that Damian was the one behind the high-quality photos. Which also meant he posted that picture from the Tower in a direct challenge to Damian.

Smirk creeping up on his lips, Damian gently rested a gloved hand against Dick’s uniformed waist and pushed his hips forward, not stopping until they were in full contact with Nightwing’s ass. The flash that followed was, unfortunately, necessary with how dark it was in the closet.

The amount of trouble that one put him in, including being grounded from any Robin duties with Nightwing for a month was worth it once the photo was online.

The Red Robin fandom was ground into the dust and laughed at by the entirety of the Robin fandom, who crowed from the rooftops that they knew it was Robin all along. Because Red Robin just didn’t have it in him to actually start trolling a fanbase.

Unfortunately, Tim was a sore loser and tattled, but that was okay. Because as far as Damian was concerned, he won and was now the envy of just about every person in existence.


End file.
